


Tallys

by Siesiewrites



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, female to male, oh! And Pats pregnant!, tally mark au, thats all this is, trans patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siesiewrites/pseuds/Siesiewrites
Summary: Romans eyes lit up and he knelt down next to Patton, "Really?"Patton took Romans marked hands and placed them on his stomach."What-, " They began but Patton interrupted.





	Tallys

**Author's Note:**

> Tally mark AU- a tally mark appears on your skin when you fall in love with someone whether romantically or platonically 
> 
> Tally meaning-  
> Red-you have fallen in love  
> Black-your love is reciprocated  
> scared over-the person is dead

Patton sat in the rocking chair and stared out the window. A small smile flickering over his lips as he rocked.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

The motion. calmed his stomach. Letting him have some well-deserved rest.

He tugged at his sleeve. It had been rolled up to reveal hundreds of tally marks, red black, and scared, littering his arm. Two new red ones had appeared at his wrist. He had had his suspicions, of course.

Late period, constantly sick, and mood swings. Those were all factors that filed Patton's theory.

Turns out he was correct.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Patton continued to rock, and slowly he fell asleep.

He awoke to the front door opening and closing.

"Patton-Cake! I'm home!"

Romans' voice rang through the halls and into the bedroom. Patton didn't reply as he was still groggy from sleep.

"Darling?" Roman called again.

Patton shook his head to clear it, "I'm in the bedroom!"

Patton breathed in gathering courage. He needed to tell Roman. He couldn't withhold information like this.

'But would he want them!' a niggling of doubt made its self-known. 'Of course! Roman had wanted to have some!'

'But what i-' Roman poked his head in the doorway.

"You feeling any better?" their voice was soft and calm, probably trying not to trigger a mood swing.

Patton smiled and waved them in, "Yep! And I've found out why I've been feeling so awful,"

Romans eyes lit up and he knelt down next to Patton, "Really?"

Patton took Romans marked hands and placed them on his stomach.

"What-, " They began but Patton interrupted, "Twins!"

Slowly understanding came into Romans eyes, his smile came much faster. He stood up, sweeping Patton out of the chair in the process.

"We're going to be dads!" Roman sang as he danced around the room, Patton in his arms.

Patton giggled and buried his head in the crook of his neck. He watched as two new red tally marks faded into existence on Romans collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to give me prompts?
> 
> Tumblr- siesieknows


End file.
